


Three Little Words

by sciencegurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael liked to listen to Adam sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tape

When Adam listened to music, he liked to sing along. Michael found it endearing. One day, Michael decided to tape record Adam's singing. 

Later, when Michael played back the tape he heard Adam sing 'I love you'. He played that phrase on the tape many times. He liked to imagine that Adam was saying I love you to him. 

Michael had told Adam that he loved him a few times before, but Adam hadn't said it back. Michael wasn't sure if Adam would ever say those three little words that he wanted to hear.


	2. To Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes Adam breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was taken from a Papa Roach song with the same name.

On a Sunday morning, Michael woke up early to make Adam breakfast. He had planned to bring it to his bedroom but at ten, Adam walked into the kitchen. 

Smiling, Adam asked, "What's the occasion?" 

"I just like making you happy," Michael answered, setting the plate down in front of Adam and sitting in the other chair. 

"Thank you, Michael." 

After Adam started eating, Michael asked, "How's the food?"

Adam said, "It's very good."

Michael couldn't tell if Adam actually liked it or was just being polite.

Twenty minutes later, Adam finished the meal and started to wash his plate. 

"I'll do the dishes. You just relax," Michael said, as he took the rubber gloves from Adam. 

Adam turned on the radio and sat down again. He sang along to the music, making up the lyrics he didn't know. 

After finishing the dishes, Michael sat down to read the newspaper. As Adam continued his kitchen performance, Michael listened and tapped along. 

"Hey, Michael," once he got Michael's attention, Adam said, "I love you, you know." 

Tossing the paper on the table, Michael got up and walked over to him. "I love you too," He replied and then kissed his favorite singer.


End file.
